Sai x Kiba
by WriterOutOftheBlueUnleashed
Summary: Sai is a little kinky when it comes to a certain Inuzuka but what happens when the Inuzuka addresses it (not a good summary, Yaoi involved dont like, dont read)


Kiba & Sai Fanfiction

The Inuzuka boy had just woken up from a nice nap, stretching out he looked around his room and sat up slowly and rubbed his dark brown almost black eyes . After a minute or so of rubbing his eyes he had noticed that he had waken up with morning wood (or in this case afternoon wood) he sighed softly and scratched the back of his head. Swinging his feet over the side of his bed he stood up and felt the cold wooden floor hit his feet, he was wearing only a black t-shirt and white baggy basket ball shorts. Walking over he went to turn the door knob but had forgotten about his roommate Sai. The painter was very touchy towards the Inuzuka boy and only him, he knew if Sai saw him in this state he would be all over him which was inconvenient because Kiba had no interest towards guys what so ever. But for some reason their was something different about the painter, some about him that he didn't want to acknowledge yet or even at all. Taking a deep breath Kiba open the door and poked his head out and smiled when he didn't see that painter at all, opening the door more he stepped out and went to go take a cold shower but as he went to grab the door knob the door flung open and in the door frame stood Sai his hair dripping wet, droplets of water running down his chest, a small white towel wrapped around his waist and steam coming out from behind him.

Kibas eyes widen as he looked at Sai and back up some, Sai smiled is fake awkward smile at the dog boy and stepped toward him and out from the door frame "Sorry I didn't know you needed a shower..I would have let you taken one with me if I had known." Kiba couldn't help but blush at this and he shook his head "Idiot you know I don't swing that way" Sai looked at Kiba with his dark unreadable eyes and walked closer to him and couldn't help but smirk "Oh is that right Inuzuka?…then why has your friend come out to see me?." Kiba could hear the tease in his words and pushed Sai away "Uggh stop Sai I woke up like this" Sai quickly grabbed the other boys wrist and jerked him back some bringing their faces close together he had that smirk on his face still "Why, did you have a dream about me…touching every inch of your tan body?." Kiba couldn't help but blush some "You are so weird sometimes… and no I didn't" the boy shook his head and was thinking how Sai never acted like this ever only toward him and when they where alone, otherwise he was his usual awkward, silent, emotionless self, it kind of made the dog boy mad that it was only him he did this to.

But then all of a sudden he was pulled out of his thoughts by a warm hand running up his shirt and he jumped a little "S-Sai what the hell knock it off" once again he tried to push pass Sai but was pinned against the wall. Said leaned in and whispered to the taller male "Don't fight it…I know you want me" Kiba could tell the painter was smirking at this point as his face got red hearing the words "Sai…I swear if you don't let go of me right now" Sai interrupted him "Or what, the way I can see is that your in no situation to be giving demands." Kiba was getting frustrated with the situation and went to say something but Sai did first "and the way I can see it is that you're a moaning mess right now" the bog boy was confused and was about to ask him what he was talking about when Sai bite his neck and it was a spot that always made the Inuzuka moan but he tried his best to hold it back but a moan still came out just not as loud as it would have been. Kiba blushed a bright red and was so baffled no one knew about that spot except him then he felt another bite in the exact same spot and he was caught off guard and moaned loudly, he could hear Sai chuckling softly and then Kiba spoke "How did you know about that spot" Sai looked at him with lust filled eyes "just like how I know that your dominate but like to be dominated in sex" Kiba looked at him with wide eyes and a blush across his face and Sai just smirked devilishly. "I know your weak points, what you love, what you hate...its all about observation, just give in and I can give you what you want" Sais hand started to stroll down toward Kibas shorts and made it to the waste band before Kiba pushed Sai away and went into his room and locked the door behind him his heart racing. Kiba swallowed hard and sat on the edge of his bed "stupid Sai", Sai just smiled and walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Kiba didn't come out till dinner and even then he was still cautious and he noticed Sai in the small kitchen they had in only black shorts, and for some reason he just now realized how toned Sai really was I mean he was just the right amount of buff. He was brought out of thought when Sai asked him a question and Kiba looked at him "Huh?" Sai shook his head "I said will you stop starring at me" Kiba blushed some and rubbed the back of his head "S-sorry, didn't know I was."

It seemed that every little thing Sai did caught Kibas attention and he noticed how precise and careful he was like painting even when making food and Kiba couldn't help but blush when he realized he was starring at the black haired painter and went to leave but then her heard a loud thud. Turning around Kiba saw the boy on the floor on his ass and he couldn't help but laugh some "nice one" walking over he went to go help the boy up but as soon as he got near he slipped on something and fell on top of Sai luckily his hands caught his fall and they where on either side of the painters head. Kibas eyes where glued shut waiting for the impact but it never came and he slowly opened his eyes and saw that his hands instinctively caught him and he smiled some but he looked down at the boy and saw a blush was on his face "Sorry ill get u" Kiba was interrupted by a moan coming from the painter as he tried to move and then he realized that his knee was rubbing up against the black haired boys crotch. Kiba couldn't help but stare at the face of the painter he had never seen him like this and frankly wanted to see it more so he moved his knee more gaining another moan from the boy and Kiba smirked devilishly. Sai looked up at him and smiled a little "I thought you didn't roll this way" Kiba looked at him "I want to see that emotionless face of yours moan out in pleasure… besides I can make an exception, and by the way you where only half right I am dominate and like to be dominated but then I like to put that person who tried to dominate me in their place"

Sai chuckled some and looked up at him "Ah I see" Kiba moved his knee and Sai moaned softly, standing up Kiba helped Sai up and then grabbed his wrist and yanked him into his bedroom and shut the door. After shutting the door Kiba pulled Sai close to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and crashed his lips to the painters kissing him roughly. Sai kissed the brown haired boy back just as rough and pulled the dog boys shirt off and threw it to the side, the painter could feel the hot fingers of the other males touch every inch of his body causing him to moan. Kiba suddenly pushed the boy onto his bed and got on top of him and started to grind his hips into the painters yearning a gasp and moan from the boy and Kiba couldn't help but pant heavily as well as he felt himself become hard. Sai bit his lower lip and looked at the boy on top of him "W-will you stop teasing me already" this caused the Inuzuka to chuckle and he pulled the painters shorts and boxers off and pulled his off. Kiba leaned down and kissed the painter hard and trailed his hand down his body and started to pump the painters length in his hand. This caused the boy to moan against the Inuzuka lips and as soon as he opened his mouth some the dog boys tongue went in and attacked the others tongue, rubbing his roughly against the others and tasting every inch of the cavern.

Kibas hand sped up some and noticed the pre cum starting to coat the painters length and he smirked some and pulled away from the kiss and got a whine from the painter but he placed two fingers in the boys mouth and the boy started to swirl his tongue around them and suck on them. Kiba laughed and then pulled them out of the others mouth and reached down and slid one into him. The black haired boy moaned some as he felt the others finger move and being pulled in and out then another was added and he moaned more and bucked his hips, this cause the Inuzuka so smirk and the painter looked up at him with lustful eyes "I-I thought I said no more teasing" the dog boy nodded "Yeah your right." With that he positioned himself at the boys entrance and slammed his length into him causing the boy beneath him to arch his back and gasp and moan. The painter felt pain and pleasure all at once and he didn't know which was greater but all he could do was tense up some and Kiba moaned as he did. "D-don't tense up relax" Sai did what he was told and relaxed then he felt the Inuzuka start to pound his length into him causing the painter to moan and grip the sheets of the bed "Nn K-Kiba." Kiba sped up and leaned down and crashed his lips down on the painters and kisses him passionately. Kiba then reaches down and begins to pump the painters length in his hand causing a louder moan from the painter and making him pant heavily.

Kibas pace starts to get faster as he is on the verge of release and Sai is moaning loudly "K-Kiba I'm almost at my limit." Kiba keeps pounding his length into Sai and pumping the painters length with his hand and then Sai came and so does Kiba and they both moan some as they do. After they're release Kiba pulls out of Sai and rolls over next to him and pants heavily, Sai is also panty heavily and Kiba looks at the painter "Who's a moaning mess now?" Sai blushed and Kiba chuckled softly.

End


End file.
